theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
October 30, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:12 Flower1470 Hey Silly 7:12 Loving77 Hey hey hey 7:12 Flower1470 Sup Peep 7:13 Loving77 LILY 7:13 Flower1470 what 7:13 Loving77 We forgot the drawings 7:14 Flower1470 UGH\ 7:14 Loving77 I hope they don't throw them out 7:14 Flower1470 I was going to remind you but I thought you got them already 7:15 Loving77 EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 7:15 Dragonian King hi guys what happened 7:16 Flower1470 Peep drew pictures to represent the duel monsters in the duel I made up in the example episode page We left them at our grandparent's house 7:18 Dragonian King ooo Dragonian King has left the chat. 7:19 Loving77 ooo Dragonian King has joined the chat. 7:19 Dragonian King sorry my internet was acting up You are now away. I had the sub of zub You are no longer away. 7:27 Flower1470 you read my example article, then? 7:27 Dragonian King yes 7:28 Flower1470 Your story didn't have a duel, so I had to add one to be example-worthy Did you like it? :P 7:30 Dragonian King no 7:30 Loving77 Lily is it ok if I upload a few pictures? :P 7:30 Flower1470 Depends. 7:30 Dragonian King sure 7:30 Flower1470 What kind of pictures? 7:30 Dragonian King ooops i thought she said silly not lily lol 7:31 Flower1470 ROFL 7:31 Loving77 LOL Well You that IV dies right? *know 7:32 Flower1470 ........yes :bawling: 7:33 Dragonian King so does whale ugly hair man awkward iceman ash the fatty they all die in the hot dog eating contest in the next episode and they all choke :D 7:33 Loving77 :O SILLY MY GOSH - barfs - 7:34 Dragonian King what 7:34 Loving77 ... 7:34 Dragonian King (rofl) 7:36 Loving77 ANYWAYS You know that III and V go for revenge? You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:37 Flower1470 Yes 7:39 Loving77 You know that Cathy was crying then Caswell started crying? 7:39 Flower1470 WHAT NO MORE NO NONONONONO 7:40 Loving77 I told you that TODAY At lunch REMEMBER? 7:41 Flower1470 yes yes i remember 7:42 Loving77 So you should be fine 7:42 Flower1470 hmm I dunno spoilers are spoilers 7:42 Loving77 -_- SILLY SAY THAT I CAN UPLOAD THE PICTURES 7:44 Dragonian King you can upload the picture s 7:44 Loving77 YAY 7:44 Flower1470 DARN You are now away. 7:52 Loving77 The deed is done. :D 8:01 Dragonian King *evil laugh* You are no longer away. 8:05 Flower1470 im afraid to look 8:06 Loving77 Don't be 8:06 Flower1470 "DONT BE" 8:07 Loving77 hehehe 8:07 Flower1470 NO THERES JUST BARIAN SHARK THERE STARING AT ME GOODNESS GRACIOUS PEEP 8:07 Loving77 HE'S NOT STARING AT YOU 8:08 Flower1470 ITS FLIPPIN DISGUSTING 8:08 Loving77 Too bad 8:08 Flower1470 I DIDNT WANT TO SEE THAT 8:08 Dragonian King BERRY WHALE 8:08 Flower1470 NO STOP IT 8:08 Loving77 I COULD HAVE SHOWN YOU WHAT IV LOOKED LIKE RIGHT BEFORE HE DIED But I didn't 8:09 Flower1470 I DONT WANT TO SEE THAT EITHER GOSH 8:09 Loving77 Too bad 8:10 Flower1470 TOO BAD?!?!? ID LOVE TO SEE YOU FACE WHEN REI BECOMES VECTOR FOR THE FIRST TIME 8:10 Loving77 HAHAHAHA 8:11 Flower1470 Does Shark just kill IV? or does he kill more? 8:11 Loving77 No he just kills IV 8:11 Flower1470 okay 8:12 Loving77 His "friends" kill everybody else. 8:12 Flower1470 yea his Berry-buddies im sorry i had to :P You are now away. 8:40 Loving77 Pweeb are you mad at me? You are no longer away. 8:41 Flower1470 no....? where did you get that? 8:42 Loving77 You called me an idiot. 8:43 Flower1470 i didnt mean it 8:44 Loving77 You jumped off of chat like you were angry. 8:44 Flower1470 I just learned that my anime boyfriend is a murderer........... you would think that im upset 8:46 Dragonian King lol 8:47 Flower1470 dont laugh 8:48 Dragonian King but its whale i have to (rflol) 8:49 Flower1470 even so its not funny 8:49 Dragonian King i hope he gets arrested and gets sent to galaxy eyes for tea and crumpets 8:50 Flower1470 He's Barian. Cuffs ain't gonna do nothin 8:52 Dragonian King fine i hope a bird swallows him 8:54 Flower1470 Yeah so do I You are now away. 9:00 Loving77 This is how it's going to go down. Yuma gets to Barian world and confronts Shark they begin a duel Yuma wins Shark like dies or something Don thousand (still don't know who he is) begins full attack on Astral world and earth some more ppl die after all of this IV and other ppl somehow lived everybody make peace and happy ending. You are no longer away. 9:01 Flower1470 hooray A happy ending would be nice 9:01 Loving77 I gtg bye Loving77 has left the chat. You are now away. 9:06 Dragonian King Whale dies? :D You are no longer away. 9:07 Flower1470 Nope 9:08 Dragonian King (bawling) 9:08 Flower1470 I was going to get off, but then an awesome song came on And I dont want to get my crutch and all that so im just going to sit here 9:11 Dragonian King awesome songs FTW 9:12 Flower1470 lol but now my mom wants me to get off D: it's getting really cold anyway ok ill stop talking I'll ttyl :P Category:Chat logs Category:October 2013